


A Christmas Carol

by pikaace



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Christmas Eve, Disabled Character, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Ghosts of Christmas, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Not much more I can say honestly, Romance, Temporary Character Death, you all know the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaace/pseuds/pikaace
Summary: Based on A Christmas Carol.Kevin Rosario was not a kind man. In fact, there probably wasn't a man in all of New York who was hated more and hated all those around him. Especially Christmas. But one particular night, Kevin's perspective on the holiday may change when he's visited by three spirits, all to teach him the true meaning and importance that Christmas has not just to others but to himself.





	A Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

> *deep breath* First time writing Kevin as a main character...wish me luck ;)

Snow gently fell from the sky, covering the bustling city of New York with a light powder. Not enough to completely cover the ground, but enough to paint the city with a beautiful shade of white. People briskly walked down the streets to hurry and escape from the cold but with smiles on their faces as cheer filled the air. For today was Christmas Eve, and all the shops and businesses were mere hours away from closing for the holidays of all kinds.

All of them were brightly lit and emanated a warm glow from within; all except one. The Rosario Accounting Firm. Out of all the buildings in the city, this one was dark and foreboding. And the one who owned it was even more cold and sharp than the building itself.

Kevin Rosario, one of the richest men in New York. He acquired his riches through hard work and perseverance, but in return, his heart had shrunk into a hunk of cold flint. Kevin kept his head low as he walked through the snow, a scowl permanently on his face. He arrived back at his firm, having been called away for some quick business duties. The street was quiet and nearly empty. People were so intimidated by both the building and him that they always found other paths around the street, hoping to avoid Kevin’s cold gaze.

Kevin opened the door, not even flinching at the stagnant cold that waited within. Some said that Kevin liked the cold, the same as he loved his riches and solitude. Everything about Kevin Rosario was cold and empty; nothing could squeeze even the tiniest bit of warmth out of him.

Kevin sat down at his desk and glanced at his single clerk, Usnavi De la Vega. The young man was hunched over his desk, copying letters as he always did by candlelight. Kevin had expertly placed Usnavi’s working area in a tiny room across from his desk so as to keep an eye on him. Men his age were always slacking off with their heads in the clouds, and Usnavi hadn’t disappointed him yet. But he certainly had come close a number of times.

Kevin eventually turned his eyes away from his clerk and began counting his money from the week prior. When he did, Usnavi tightened his coat around his body and rubbed his hands, blowing into them in a vain attempt to keep warm. His coat and thin fingerless gloves were hardly an adequate shield against the cold. Usnavi glanced behind him to see that his small fire was just about out, the few pieces of coal glowing dimly in the darkly lit office.

Usnavi resorted to using his candle to try and warm himself a bit and went back to writing. Were he in any other workplace, Usnavi would’ve been able to easily restock the coal to stoke the fire, but Kevin Rosario was firm in his stance on coal, demanding that they only be stoked and lit at the start of the day. So when the fire finally died, the whole office was left as freezing as the world outside, if not colder. Usnavi tried asking if Kevin would be so kind as to spare just one or two pieces of coal, but that ended in a tongue lashing and lecture from the older man of how costly coal is. Usnavi has never asked for anything since.

The office was deathly quiet, save for the scratching of pens against paper, as the hours slowly wore on. But the silence was eventually disturbed by the bell jingling as the door opened. A tall man entered, removing his hat. “Mr. Rosario?” He called.

Kevin and Usnavi looked up from their work and Usnavi lit up, “Hello, Benny!” He greeted.

“Hello, Usnavi!” Benny greeted, happy to see his old friend. Kevin sighed and turned his eyes away as Benny walked towards him. “And hello to you too, Mr. Rosario; Merry Christmas.”

Kevin rolled his eyes, “Humbug,” He muttered.

Benny blinked and frowned slightly, “That’s not something you expect to hear on Christmas,” he remarked.

“Christmas is just a time to spend money you don’t have on things you don’t need,” Kevin responded, not bothering to look up. “You should know better than anyone; with how poor you are, I don’t see what’s you’re so happy about.”

“Well, if money’s what you’re worried about, I don’t see what you’re so grumpy about,” Benny said.

“How can I be other than that, when every Christmas marks another year gone?” Kevin said. “And on top of living around the idiots who live in this world, who think that smiles and kindness will make this world go around.” Kevin finally looked up at him, his sharp eyes peeking over his reading glasses. “If I had my way, every idiot who so much as thinks the words ‘Merry Christmas’ would be boiled in their own pudding!” Both Benny and Usnavi seemed quite taken aback by his words, and Kevin sat back, satisfied.

“Why don’t you keep Christmas in your way, and I’ll keep it in mine,” Kevin said with finality.

“You haven’t ‘kept’ Christmas for as long as I’ve known you,” Benny responded.

“Exactly,” Kevin said sharply. “So let me leave it alone, like you should have many years ago; I would’ve thought that your time working here would have taught you better.”

“You taught me a lot, Mr. Rosario,” Benny said. “A lot of valuable things that have helped me so much in life; but Christmas has taught me things too.” He said. “Christmas is a time where people see each other as equals, and give to those who need it. So yeah, Christmas may have gotten expensive over the years, but it’s never failed to make me feel like I’m truly worth something, so I’ll never let it go.”

“Well said, Benny!” Usnavi exclaimed, applauding lightly.

Kevin slammed his hands on his desk, making them both jump, “I hear another sound out of you, De la Vega, and you can find yourself unemployed on Christmas!” He snapped. Usnavi instantly shrunk back and hurried back to his work. “Why are you here, Benjamin?” Kevin growled.

Benny cleared his throat slightly, “Well, I’ve come to invite you to Christmas dinner tomorrow,” He said. “Nina and I-”

“Dinner? With you?” Kevin asked almost disbelievingly. “I’d sooner serve in hell.”

“It’s not just for me,” Benny said. “It’s for Nina.”

Kevin tensed ever so slightly, “Ah yes; of course she sent you, since you brought very little to her table.”

Benny winced, but pressed forward, “Nina really wants you home this year, sir,” He said. “She would have come and invited you herself if she was able to.”

“And even then, the answer would have been the same,” Kevin said firmly. “If she hadn’t been dragged down to your level, the answer would still be no. That’s my final answer.”

“Why are you so hard on me, Mr. Rosario?” Benny sighed.

“Why did you marry my daughter?” Kevin responded.

Benny paused, as ghosts of old memories shone in his eyes, “Because I love her,” He said, with just as much sincerity as he did back then.

Kevin glared at him, neither of them breaking their gaze, until Kevin scoffed, “Love her…” He muttered.

Benny sighed, “Look, I get it, you don’t approve of Nina and I being together, but it’s been almost ten years! I’ve stayed out of your way and have asked nothing of you! Why can’t we be friends?”

“Good afternoon, Benjamin,” Kevin said lowly.

Benny opened his mouth to say more, but decided against it. “Suit yourself, sir.” Benny headed for the door but stopped and looked at Usnavi, “Merry Christmas, Usnavi,” He said softly.

“Merry Christmas, Benny,” Usnavi returned as softly, with a smile and nod.

No sooner did Benny leave was there another knock on the door. “Hellooo?” A cheerful voice called. Usnavi looked up to see Daniela and Carla, the treasurers for the church enter the building.

Daniela stepped up to Kevin’s desk, “Mr. Rosario, I assume?” She asked.

“As long as you don’t mean my father, Miguel,” Kevin retorted. “He died many years ago.”

The two women seemed a bit uneasy from the strange statement, but they smiled regardless. “Well sir, at this time of year, we go around to collect donations for the poor,” Daniela said.

“We’re hoping to buy them food, drink, and some kind of warmth,” Carla chimed in. Usnavi seemed very excited by the prospect, forcing Kevin to shoot him another look to make him keep working.

Kevin looked up at them, “Are there no prisons or workhouses?” He asked.

Daniela frowned, “Yes, there are plenty of them, unfortunately.”

“Good,” Kevin said, “I was afraid something had happened.”

Daniela and Carla exchanged an uneasy glance and Carla decided to move things along, taking out a small notebook. “So, what shall we put you down for?”

Kevin quietly scoffed to himself before answering, “Nothing.”

“You...want to be anonymous?” Carla asked cautiously.

“I want to be left alone!” Kevin snapped. “I have better things to do than throw my good money away to help strangers. If the poor are having trouble finding ways to be useful, they should just go to one of the workhouses or prisons.”

Daniela and Carla were taken aback, “But many can’t go there,” Carla protested. “Many would rather die!”

“Then we’d have less of a population to worry about!” Silence fell over the office; even Usnavi stopped writing in shock of the words he had just uttered.

“Good afternoon, ladies,” Kevin bit out. “If you would leave me to my work.”

“Good afternoon, sir,” Daniela said stiffly, turning on her heel and exiting, Carla close behind. Daniela made sure to slam the door quite hard, making Usnavi flinch. Kevin shot him another glare, and Usnavi continued writing. Kevin went back to his counting, his scowl plastered on his face. Once Christmas was finally over he wouldn’t have to deal with these pointless interruptions anymore. At least until next year.

* * *

 

The rest of the day slowly passed, until darkness finally covered the city. Kevin glanced at his gold pocket watch and sighed. “Five past seven,” He said, standing from his chair. “You may retire for the night, Mr. De la Vega.”

Usnavi nodded and closed the giant Records book, putting his supplies away with slight vigor. The day was finally over, and tomorrow was Christmas! Usnavi simply couldn’t wait to get back home to those he loved so dearly. He put his scarf and hat on and followed Kevin outside, his boss turning to lock the door.

“I’ll see you here early tomorrow morning,” Kevin said.

Usnavi started and felt fear rise in his chest. He should’ve known better; he should’ve known that this was going to happen! He really had hoped he could avoid this, but he had no choice.

“Um, M-Mr. Rosario?” Kevin turned around to face a meek Usnavi who was wringing his hands. “Um, well, I was wondering if, um-”

“Get on with it,” Kevin said harshly.

Usnavi winced but did just that. “It’s just that, tomorrow is Christmas and, and I was wondering if maybe I could,” Usnavi gulped as Kevin’s glare bore into him. “H-Have the day off?” He finished weakly. Kevin said nothing and Usnavi seemed to shrink into himself more.

“It’s just that, all other businesses will be closed so, so coming into work would be pointless,” Usnavi rushed out. “And Christmas is a time to spend with family and it’s only once a year, so, so I-I just thought…i-if it’s alright with you, sir.”

Usnavi shivered where he stood, and Kevin wasn’t sure if it was from the cold, or from his clerk’s cowardice. He could never stand how timid Usnavi was; to get far in life you have to know what you want to say and never hesitate to say it. But, that said, he hated to admit it, but Usnavi had a point. The only thing worse than not working at all was going to work and not getting anything done.

Kevin sighed irritably, “I suppose if I were to dock your pay for it, you’d think I was abusing your efforts,” He said.

A faint smile cracked Usnavi’s face for a second, but he still looked at him like a dog who was waiting to be told if he was good or bad. “I-It’s only once a year, sir.”

“So you’ve said,” Kevin said before scoffing, “Christmas...it’s just an excuse for robbing a man every December.” Usnavi shrunk away slightly and Kevin finished locking the door. “Very well; you may have your day, and your...Christmas.”

Usnavi’s jaw dropped with shock before becoming nearly ecstatic, “Th-Thank you sir! Thank you so much!” He exclaimed.

“I expect to see you here an hour early the following morning,” Kevin added, but it didn’t damper Usnavi’s spirit.

“Yes, sir, I will,” He said sincerely as Kevin started to walk away. “Thank you! And Merry Christmas!”

“Humbug!” Kevin responded without looking back. Had he turned around, he would’ve seen Usnavi hurry off in the opposite direction, a wide smile on his face and a spring in his step.

“Navi!” Usnavi looked ahead to a see a familiar figure, waving at him, balancing on his crutch.

“Sonny!” Usnavi exclaimed, hurrying up to him. “How did you get all the way out here?”

“Sheer willpower,” Sonny said with a smile. “I wanted to walk you back.”

Usnavi smiled, clearly touched from the gesture and squeezed his shoulder, “Dios mio, you’re freezing,” He said, before kneeling down in front of him. “C’mon, let’s get home.” Sonny slowly moved and managed to climb onto Usnavi’s back and they started off.

“By the way, I did it,” Usnavi commented.

Sonny’s eyes widened, “You did?!”

“Yep, I have the whole day off tomorrow,” Usnavi said happily. “Tomorrow, it’s just gonna be the family, together, all Christmas long.”

“Wepa!” Sonny cheered.

* * *

 

Kevin skulked home and soon came to his large estate. The whole place was dark and empty from the inside out; his maid was most likely asleep by now. Kevin pulled a ring of keys from his pocket and unlocked the front gate. He walked inside and closed it behind him, locking it tight once again. A chilly wind blew through the area, making Kevin pull his coat tighter around him. Kevin turned around and headed to his front door; he just wanted to get inside, eat dinner, and go to bed.

Kevin approached the front door, reaching for the handle, but was stopped in his tracks by an ethereal glow. Kevin took a step back in slight surprise, as his door knocker had been replaced with a face...a face that was too familiar to Kevin’s liking. His father.

The face let out an eerie shriek in the form of Kevin’s own name, causing the man to stagger backwards and almost tumble down his front steps. But when Kevin composed himself and looked up, the face was gone, his door knocker back in place.

Kevin tentatively reached out and touched the door knocker, but nothing happened. “Ridiculous…” Kevin muttered, and entered his home. Kevin lit a single candle and walked through the darkness of his house, not caring an inkling for his limited vision. Darkness was cheap, and Kevin liked it. However, the encounter at the door had left Kevin a tad uneasy, forcing him to turn on the lights and search his rooms. But after turning up a fruitless search, Kevin retreated to his chambers for the night, locking the door behind him.

After changing into his night clothes and eating a bowl of lukewarm soup, Kevin stared at the dimming embers in his fireplace, sitting in his armchair. The light emphasized the shadows of his furniture around the room, and for the first time, Kevin truly noticed how quiet it was.

But that quiet was quickly shattered by a loud jingling. Kevin jumped and looked up to see one of his servant bells ringing. The ringing started soft but steadily grew louder, and the other bells soon followed. Kevin clapped his hands over his ears as the ringing echoed through the whole house, feeling as though the house was shaking. The ringing continued for a while, until the fire suddenly went out, followed by a gust of chilling wind sweeping through the room.

Kevin then heard a sound. A sound of chains jangling and something heavy being dragged across the floor. The sound slowly grew closer and closer, and still closer. Kevin pushed himself further into his chair as the sounds finally reached his door. The noises stopped and Kevin waited with baited breath...when the locks slowly began to undo themselves. The locks clunked and clanked as they were undone one by one and the door slowly creaked open. The same ethereal glow became known and a figure slowly entered.

A strangled cry escaped from Kevin, as what can only be described as the mangled ghost of his father walked towards him. Lengths of chains were wrapped around his whole body, dragging along on the floor as he walked, some of them connected to boxes.

“Who are you?” Kevin asked.

“In life, I was your father...Miguel Rosario.” The spirit responded.

“M-My father is dead!” Kevin responded, barely keeping his voice strong.

“You don’t believe in me,” Miguel stated. “Why do you doubt what you see?”

“I...I could be dreaming!” Kevin responded. “That, that soup I ate could’ve gone bad, making me hallucinate! You could be anything!”

“I am as real as the air you breathe,” Miguel said. “I have come to warn you, my son.”

“Warn me...of what?” Kevin asked.

Miguel held up one of his many chain links. “These are the chains I forged in life,” He said. “Ever since my death, I have been held captive by these chains I created, unable to move on and find peace in death.” Miguel hovered closer to Kevin. “The chains you have forged are miles longer and pounds heavier than mine. Your uncaring heart will be your ruin, as did mine.”

Kevin shivered, “Then...then what can I do?”

“Tonight, you will be haunted by three spirits.” Miguel said. “Each one will have something to teach you; only then can you escape my fate.”

“Teach me what?” Kevin asked, but Miguel started to back towards the door again.

“Expect the first spirit when the bell tolls one,” He said. “Remember my words, son; do what I did not do. Change!” And the ghost vanished. Kevin stared at where the ghost had just stood, as if expecting him to come back. But the house was silent.

“Humbug,” Kevin muttered. “Spirits, ghosts, ridiculous.” But that didn’t stop Kevin from re-locking his door, going to bed, and pulling his bed curtains all around his bed.

* * *

_Dong!_

Kevin opened his eyes as the bell tolled once. It was one. At first, Kevin didn’t see anyone or anything, and thought that the ghost of his father really was a hallucination. But the moment he thought that, a light appeared outside his curtains.

Kevin raised a shaky hand, and pulled his curtains back. Standing near his bed was a teenage boy, wearing what looked like a smock and holding a spray can in his hand. “A-Are you the spirit?” Kevin asked shakily.

“That’s me,” The boy said, spreading his arms. “Name’s Pete, the Ghost of Christmas Past.”

“You mean...the distant past?” Kevin asked, slowly sitting up straighter.

“No, _your_ past,” Pete answered. “And you’ve left quite a gallery of memories behind.”

“W-What?”

“I’m here to take you on a little trip; all three of us are,” Pete said. “Hopefully we’ll be able to teach you a thing or two by morning.”

“T-Teach me what?” Kevin stuttered still wanting an answer.

“You’ll see,” Pete said with a smile. “C’mon.” He reaches out and took Kevin’s hand, leading him to his feet. Pete then took the spray can and began to spray paint around them. Kevin coughed as paint fumes surrounded them like fog making his room fade, and the ground suddenly vanished from his feet.

Kevin yelped and flailed, but after a few moments, he realized that he wasn’t falling, but floating. Pete was right next to him, floating in the same manner, paint cans still in hand. The area around them was white and many large portraits floated around them. “Where are we?” Kevin asked.

“Your gallery,” Pete answered. “Everyone has a gallery of their memories and we need to travel through quite a few of yours.” Pete waved his hand and a portrait with a beautiful golden frame slowly came towards them. “Recognize this place?” Pete asked, gesturing to the painting.

Kevin got a good look at it, and realized that it depicted a very familiar school building. “That...that’s my old school,” Kevin exclaimed. “Back in Puerto Rico! I grew up there!”

“Alright then, c’mon,” Pete said, giving his hand a tug, and the floated towards the painting. Kevin spluttered in shock and instinctively covered his face as the painting drew near, more spray paint surrounding them. The next second, Kevin opened his eyes, and the painting had come to life. He and Pete were floating above his childhood school, as children all ran and played below them. Kevin recognized almost every face beneath his feet.

Pete and Kevin floated closer to the ground, spying a young Kevin, talking to his friends happily. They watched as Young Kevin talked to the other boys, discussing their plans for Christmas in Spanish.

“So you’ll come over, Kevin?” One of the boys asked.

“I’ll be there,” Young Kevin said.

“But won’t your father be mad?”

“He’s much nicer around Christmas,” Young Kevin reassured. “I’ll come, I promise.” He bade farewell to his friends and Young Kevin hurried home to his farm.

“You used to love being with your friends,” Pete observed. “Christmas was a favorite day for all of you.”

“Yes, it was,” Kevin admitted. “But...that was a long time ago.”

“Let’s keep going.” Pete and Kevin flew through the air and followed the boy into his house. Young Kevin hurried into his house, calling for his father, only to be greeted with all a pile of boxes in the house.

“Papi?” Young Kevin called.

“Kevin!” Miguel appeared, alive and well, carrying another box. “Good, you’re home; go to your room and pack your things.”

“But why?” Young Kevin asked.

“We’re moving,” Miguel said. “Moving to America, tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?!” Young Kevin cried. “But tomorrow’s Christmas!”

“No matter!” Miguel said quickly.

“But...But I promised my friends I’d see them!”

“Kevin, sometimes you have to push friends aside to make progress,” Miguel said firmly. “I was offered a position as an accountant in New York and unless we leave tomorrow morning, the job is lost.” He gripped Young Kevin’s shoulder, “Christmas will still be here next year; this is our chance to get out of here and start anew.” He ushered Young Kevin towards his room. “Now go pack; hurry.”

The door shut behind the boy, leaving him alone in his room that was soon to be emptied. Young Kevin begrudgingly began to pack his things, his gaze lingering on the window, where his friends played.

“Poor niño,” Kevin said softly.

“Christmas in your childhood wasn’t always very happy, was it?” Pete said.

“No...not particularly,” Kevin said softly.

Pete nodded. “Let’s see another memory.” They floated towards a painting that had appeared on the wall, containing a small apartment. Kevin recognized it as the place he and his father lived when they first moved to America. The door slammed open in Kevin’s old bedroom, and Kevin’s young self stormed in, followed by his father.

“These grades are terrible!” Miguel scolded, throwing a piece of paper at his son’s feet. “Your teachers told me that you daydream almost every day; have I taught you nothing?!”

“Those classes are boring!” Young Kevin protested. “I don’t want to take those math classes!”

“You _need_ to take those math classes if you want to get into business school! You’re nearly of working age, Kevin, this is no time for slacking off!” Miguel snapped, grasping Young Kevin’s arm tightly. “When you take over my firm, you need to learn to be the best accountant in this whole city!”

“I don’t _want_ to be an accountant!” Young Kevin’s voice grew loud and defiant as he ripped his arm from his father. “I want to do something else, something bigger! Bigger than you!” Young Kevin cried. “I want to travel and make a difference! I want to change the world!”

Kevin winced as a slap echoed through the room. Young Kevin lay on the ground, holding his stinging cheek, his eyes glazing over.

“Useless boy…” Miguel muttered and stormed off, leaving the boy alone. Kevin couldn’t help but touch his own cheek, as the phantom pains from all those years ago seemed to come back to him. He watched his past self slowly get up, travel to his bed, and curl up on his side.

“You used to be quite the dreamer,” Pete remarked. “Until your dad literally smacked it out of you.”

“I only wanted to make him proud of me…” Kevin said softly.

“Other people's dreams are continued through others only when they deserve to be.” Pete said. “Your father’s was definitely not worth it.”

“It was all I had left,” Kevin said. “When he died...I had no choice but to take over.” Pete nodded sadly and gently led Kevin back to the gallery, where they approached another painting, that held a large engineering building. Seeing the sight, Kevin seemed to light up immensely.

“Recognize this place?” Pete asked.

“Are you kidding?” Kevin said happily. “I was an apprentice here! I was hoping to become an engineer!” They flew inside and Kevin easily spotted his young adult self, happily working alongside his other fellow apprentice. It wasn’t long before their boss came out and stopped their work, announcing that it was Christmas, and it was time for their annual Christmas ball.

Pete sprayed more paint, filling the area, and it magically transformed into a lively gathering of faces Kevin hadn’t seen in years. Kevin watched his younger self dance merrily with everyone around him, looking happier than he ever seen himself. Kevin’s smile faded as he then remembered what happened on this particular Christmas...it was when he met _her_.

“What is your name?” Kevin whirled around just in time to see his younger self speaking to a young woman with short brown hair.

“Camila,” The woman answered.

“Kevin Rosario,” Past Kevin said, kissing her hand. “Would you care to dance?”

“I would love to,” Camila answered, and they journeyed to the dance floor.

“Love at first sight, huh?” Pete observed.

“She was perfect,” Kevin said. “It was perfect; we married shortly after meeting. I was going to become an engineer, and then Nina came along, but…” Kevin trailed off.

“But then...your father died shortly after her birth,” Pete finished. “After that, you became obsessed with keeping his accounting firm alive, as it was all he left you.”

“It was the best way to support my family,” Kevin said, trying to defend his actions.

“That may be, but you let it consume you,” Pete said. “And your family suffered for it.”

Kevin started, suddenly knowing which memory they were heading to next. “No...no please…!” Pete pulled Kevin into another painting.

They were in Kevin’s office, in the Rosario Accounting firm, Kevin hunched over his desk, while Camila and a young Nina stood before him. “Kevin, you’ve been here for a week straight,” Camila was saying. “You’re hardly home, and I barely see you!”

“I’ve been busy,” Kevin responded, not looking up from his writing.

“Busy with what?” Camila challenged. “With how much you’ve been working, you’ve finished enough work to last the whole year!”

“I need to stay ahead,” Past Kevin said. “This firm needs me to stay afloat.”

“You wife and daughter need you!” Camila exclaimed. “You have a family; put work aside and spend time with us!”

“I can’t, I’m too busy. I’ll be here all night if I have to,” Past Kevin muttered irritably, most likely not having heard a thing she said. “Just...do what you will without me, I’ll be back in the morning.”

“But Daddy...it’s Christmas,” Young Nina finally spoke up.

“That’s hardly an excuse!” Past Kevin snapped, making Nina shrink back. “Sometimes you have to push friends and family aside to make progress!”

“Don’t speak to her like that!” Camila exclaimed.

“It’s time she’s learned, Camila!” Past Kevin responded. “She needs to grow up and learn that the world doesn’t revolve around love and Christmas! At this time of year, work is more important than anything!” There was a heavy silence as Kevin went back to writing.

“Do...you love work more than me?” Nina asked softly. Past Kevin didn’t answer and Young Nina’s eyes glassed over. That was the last straw for Camila.

“I hope your work is worth it,” Camila said stiffly. “I’m sure your father would be proud.” She led Nina out the door. Past Kevin didn’t even look up when Little Nina spared him one last glance.

“I can’t watch this anymore,” Kevin muttered, turning to Pete, “Take me away from this.”

“It’s your past,” Pete said. "I can’t change it and neither can you; you just have to accept it.”

“That’s why I want to leave!” Kevin cried. “I don’t want to remember all of this! Take me back!” Pete backed away and sprayed his paint again, filling the area with fumes again.

“Take me back! Take me back!” Kevin yelled, covering his eyes. There was silence.

Kevin slowly opened his eyes, finding himself back on his bed in his bedroom. Kevin breathed heavily as the past memories echoed around his head over and over again. All those things he said to both Camila and even little Nina...Kevin had stored those memories away for a reason, and that spirit had brought them back!

Kevin buried his face in his hands, bringing his knees to his chest. He sat in silence for a while, until the bell tolled twice. A warm glow slowly became known and Kevin lowered his hands to see the light on in the next room. Soft singing could be heard from the other side, and the room seemed to emanate warmth like a warm fireplace.

“Come in, Kevin!” A voice cooed. Kevin slowly got up, entranced by the light, and entered the room. The entire room was decorated with the perfect amount of Christmas cheer. Green wreaths and tinsel hung around the room, dotted with holly, mistletoe, and ivy. The fireplace was blazing with an almost perfect fire, and the table was covered with Christmas delicacies.

In the center of it all, was an elderly woman, wearing a green robe and wearing a small crown made of a wreath. “Hola, Kevin,” The old woman said kindly.

“Who are you?” Kevin asked.

“I am the Ghost of Christmas Present,” She answered. “But you may call me Abuela, if you wish.”

Kevin nodded, feeling a bit at ease from her friendly demeanor. She really did feel like an Abuela. “Abuela, are you here to teach me something as well?” He asked.

“I am,” Abuela nodded.

Kevin nodded, taking a deep breath, “Well, then I am ready,” He said. “I’m sure what you show me will be more pleasant than what I saw before.”

"Then, take my hand,” Abuela said kindly, holding her hand out. Kevin cautiously took it, and the room they were in began to fade like an illusion. The room was then replaced with the outside.

Kevin realized that it was no longer night; the sun was shining and the New York streets were full of smiling places. “Is it…”

“Yes, it is Christmas Day; alabanza,” Abuela said happily. “You have spent so many years shutting out Christmas that you’ve forgotten what it looks and feels like.” Kevin silently admitted that she was right. It had been so long since he had ‘felt’ Christmas; it felt...good.

“Now, come,” Abuela said, holding out her hand again. “There is much we must see.” Kevin took her hand and the area they were in faded away and they found themselves in front of a decent sized house.

“Where are we?” Kevin asked.

“The home of those you know quite well,” Abuela answered. Before Kevin could ask more, Abuela led him through the walls of the house, until they ended up in a living area, that led to a kitchen, where two figures. A young girl, around the age of thirteen, was standing at the oven next to the maid, helping prepare the food. The maid eventually left to go to another room, leaving the girl to watch the food slowly cook.

“OLGAAAAAA!” A small boy ran right through Kevin towards the older girl.

“What is it, Robin?”

“Daniel tripped me on the stairs!”

“No, I didn’t!” A voice called from afar. “It was Alma!”

Olga made a face and peeked into the other room, where two younger girls were playing together. “Alma’s playing with Anita, you liar!” Olga called. “Get in here and apologize!”

“I didn’t do anything!” Daniel protested, peeking out from his hiding place.

“I’m telling mom!” Robin cried, stomping his foot.

“Tell me what?” A young woman emerged from the kitchen, drying her hands.

Kevin choked on his own breath, “...Nina?” This house...was his daughter’s?

“Daniel tripped Robin on the stairs and is trying to blame Alma for it,” Olga exclaimed.

Nina sighed, “Daniel, come here, now,” She said sharply. Daniel slowly emerged from his hiding place, his head low.

Kevin couldn’t even pay attention as Nina scolded the child; his brain was too busy putting the pieces together. These children were all Nina’s...which meant. “Those children...they are…”

“You didn’t know you had grandchildren?” Abuela asked.

“I…” Kevin was at a loss for words.

“I suppose I’m not surprised; you have almost forgotten about her just because she married your former employee,” Abuela said.

The door then opened and Benny emerged, patting snow off his coat, “Hey, gang!”

“Daddy!” The young children cried, and they all ran up to him. Kevin watched as Benny happily greeted his children; he never really imagined Benny as a father.

Nina approached him with a bright smile, embracing him and giving him a kiss. “Thank goodness, you’re home,” Nina sighed. “The children are getting antsy by the second.”

“What’d they do now?” Benny joked.

“Daniel insists on tormenting his brother again,” Nina said.

“I was not!” Daniel protested.

“Did he try to blame Anita again?” Benny asked, still smiling while he ruffled his son’s hair.

“Alma, this time,” Nina answered. “Next he’ll probably blame the imaginary spirit of a plant.” Daniel pouted while his siblings giggled. Kevin watched the banter and felt a small smile pull at his face. The way Benny and Nina interacted...it almost reminded him of himself and Camila.

“So, how did it go?” Nina eventually asked when the children went back to their own activities. “Did you go see him?”

“Yeah, I did,” Benny said. “And it went about as well as you’d expect.”

Nina sighed, her face falling, “Well, it was worth a try,” She said.

“I’m sorry,” Benny said.

“It’s fine, really,” Nina said, going back to where she was.

“No, it’s not,” Benny said, following her. “I know how much you wanted to see him.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Nina said, a tightness in her voice “He didn’t want to come, fine.”

“Nina-”

“I honestly should have known better,” Nina went on. “He hasn’t even spoken to me in years why would he want to come see me?” She sighed and sat down, her head low, “I thought he’d at least want to see the children…” Kevin felt guilt squeeze his heart.

Benny sighed and sat down next to her, putting an arm around her. “Don’t give up yet; he’ll come around eventually,” He said. “Even a guy like him can’t stay the same forever, especially with how much he adores you.”

“How do you know that?” Nina asked.

“Considering how he reacted when we asked for his blessing, I think it’s safe to say he still sees you as his little princess,” Benny said. Kevin winced from that memory; he couldn’t remember when he had gotten so angry. Looking back...it was foolish, getting so worked up over this. He hated to admit it, but...Benny seemed to be taking good care of her and their children, better than he ever could.

Nina nodded, seeming to cheer up a bit, and decided to change the subject, “How was he, at least?” She asked. “Did he look well?” Kevin started; she still thought about him?

Benny nodded, “That office is still a freezer, but trust me, he had plenty of energy,” He said, before his face fell. “Sometimes I wish I didn’t leave Usnavi in that cold place,” Benny mused. “Poor little guy’s working himself to death for so little.”

Nina squeezed his leg, “My dad may be a grouch, but he values work,” She said. “I’m sure he appreciates Usnavi’s work, even if he doesn’t show it.”

“Do you?” Abuela asked, looking at Kevin.

“I...uh…” Kevin couldn’t find any words to properly respond as his mind was still reeling from everything that had been said.

“Maybe one day we’ll be able to have both Usnavi and your dad over for dinner,” Benny said.

Nina giggled, “That will be the day,” She agreed, and she and Benny headed to the dining room to assist the children in setting the table.

"Come; we have to move on,” Abuela said, holding out her hand. Kevin spared the family one final glance before taking it, and the living room faded from view. A few moments later, Kevin found himself and Abuela standing outside a small little house. Kevin glanced around and realized that they were in the lower parts of the city, where the less fortunate roam. The house before them was very small but humble, and not in the best condition from the outside.

“Where are we now?” Kevin asked.

“This is the home of your clerk,” Abuela answered.

Kevin blinked, “De la Vega?” Abuela nodded and they both looked through the window. Right inside, a beautiful young woman with long black hair was tending to the fire in the small fireplace.

“That is Usnavi’s wife, Vanessa,” Abuela said and Kevin almost did a double take. He had nearly forgotten that Usnavi was married, but his wife was something else! Vanessa finished at the fire and went back to the side, where she slowly turned a spit that held a goose over the flames. Her face was sweaty from the close proximity to the heat, but she didn’t let that stop her.

“Mama!” A young girl around the age of seven hurried into the room. “Mama, I think the pudding is broken!”

Vanessa smiled and gave the child a look, “What are you talking about, Claudia?”

“The pudding’s making noise!” Claudia said. “Why’s it making noise?”

Vanessa laughed, “It’s singing, mija,” She said. “I told you, when it’s almost done it will sing, remember?” Claudia lit up in understanding and Vanessa gestured to the kitchen with her free hand, “Will you set the table, mija?”

“Okay!” Claudia chirped and hurried off. Kevin watched as Vanessa carefully took the goose off the fire and carried it into the kitchen for finishing preparations. Claudia quickly scampered back into the room, carrying fistfulls of dull silverware and Vanessa soon followed with the plates and cups.

“What on earth is taking your father so long?” Vanessa commented as she filled the glasses with water. “He and Sonny were supposed to be back ages ago.”

“Maybe he’s talking,” Claudia said. “Papi likes to talk a lot.”

“That he does,” Vanessa muttered good naturedly.

“I find that hard to believe,” Kevin muttered. “The man hardly ever says a word to me.”

“Perhaps because you never give him the chance,” Abuela commented.

Little Claudia trotted over to the window and stepped onto a stool that was already placed under it, allowing her to peek out the window. She peered around for a bit until she lit up, “I see them!” She exclaimed. “I see Papi and Sonny! They’re coming!”

Kevin looked down the street to see Usnavi strolling towards the house. As he drew closer, Kevin realized that he was holding a stick and carrying a smaller figure on his back, a young boy with dark curly hair wearing a ratty coat, scarf, and hat, quite similar to Usnavi’s. That small boy was probably the Sonny that Vanessa and Claudia were talking about. Usnavi and Sonny were smiling and laughing happily as they sang small Christmas tunes loudly. Kevin couldn’t ever recall seeing his clerk so happy.

“And Heav’n and Heav’n and nature siiiiing!” The two finished as they approached the door.

“You were flat,” Sonny chuckled.

“I was not; you were sharp!” Usnavi responded with a laugh.

“Yeah, well I stayed on beat!”

“Do you wanna stand out here and criticize my amazing singing skills, or do you wanna go inside and eat?” Usnavi responded, sending the boy a look.

Sonny pursed his lips in thought, “The second one, please,” He eventually relented.

“Alright, careful,” Usnavi said and knelt down so Sonny could slide off him. Usnavi then quickly turned around and took Sonny’s arms as he wobbled. As Usnavi steadied Sonny, Kevin noticed that the boy’s left leg was twisted inward quite badly. The other seemed alright, but they both looked like thin sticks holding up the boy’s already skinny physique.

“You okay?” Usnavi asked, handing the boy the stick he was carrying, a wooden crutch, and cautiously letting go, hands ready to catch him if need be.

“I got it,” Sonny nodded positioning the crutch under his arm, his legs still quaking a bit.

“What happened?” Kevin asked.

“The poor niño was born that way,” Abuela said sadly. “And I’m afraid his leg isn’t the only problem.”

As they neared the light, Kevin noticed that Sonny’s whole face was sickly and pale, nearly white as the snow below them. His eyes had bags under them, creating an almost deathly pallor.

Usnavi opened the door and they both entered the house, “Feliz Navidad!” He called, Sonny slowly following behind him. Even with the aid of his crutch, walking was clearly still a struggle for him, as his twisted leg seemed to never do what he wanted it to. But despite it, Sonny’s face was as bright as it could be with happiness, illuminated by the warm glow within.

“Feliz Navidad!” Sonny called with as much cheer as his cousin.

“Hola, Papi!” Claudia said loudly running up to them. “Hola, Sonny!”

“Hola, mijita!” Usnavi greeted, picking the small child up. “How are my lovely girls doing?”

“Cooking,” Claudia answered. “Mama’s been teaching me, and I got to boil the water all by myself!”

Usnavi chuckled, “You’ll be a regular cook in no time,” He said, kissing her cheek and putting her down.

“Guess Vanessa’s got some competition,” Sonny commented.

“It’s not competition if it’s your own flesh and blood,” Vanessa said, exiting the kitchen with a smile. Usnavi smiled and went in for a quick kiss and Claudia helped Sonny take off his winter clothes.

“So, where were you two that you stayed out so late?” Vanessa asked.

“Oh, you know,” Sonny said. “Usnavi just had to talk to every familiar face he saw.”

“I knew it!” Claudia exclaimed gleefully.

“It’s called being friendly,” Usnavi shot back, hanging up his coat. “You two oughta try it sometime, especially you, Sonny.”

Sonny stood as tall as he could with his crutch, feigning offence. “How dare you? I’m the nicest person in this whole city!” He said.

“That’s debatable,” Usnavi snarked.

A smile pulled at Kevin’s face at the friendly bickering. But it quickly came to a stop as Sonny was cut off by his starting to cough. Sonny’s coughs quickly turned quite rough and violent, making his frail body shake and wobble as his crutch barely held him up and Kevin couldn’t help but wince.

Usnavi rubbed his back, his face drawn with worry, but the fit eventually died down. “Mijo?”

“I’m fine…” Sonny said softly, trying to get his breath back.

“Maybe I should take you upstairs to bed; you should take it easy,” Usnavi went on. “I’m sorry, I never should’ve kept you outside for so long-”

“Navi, really, it’s fine,” Sonny said, his voice a tad rough from his fit. “Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.” He tried to stand up straighter to prove his point.

Little Claudia came to him and took his hand, “Come look at the goose, hermano!” She said happily. “It smells so good! And the pudding is singing too, just like Mama said it would!”

“Okay, I’m coming,” Sonny said. Little Claudia went to Sonny’s side and put her hand on his back as he started to hobble towards the kitchen, the girl expertly matching his pace and not running ahead, patience in her gaze as she watched their path carefully.

“Such a sweet girl,” Abuela said gently. Kevin lightly nodded in agreement; not many children her age knew the value of patience, especially for the sake of others.

Usnavi and Vanessa watched them vanish into the kitchen and Usnavi took Vanessa’s hands, “You didn’t have to do all the cooking yourself,” He said softly, stepping close to her. “I would’ve helped you.”

“You work all day, every day; even you deserve a break,” Vanessa said, pecking him on the cheek. “How was church?” She moved to check the fire.

“Wonderful, as always,” Usnavi said, following her. “Sonny lit two candles for his parents, and I lit some for mine. The whole church was full of candlelight, it was beautiful.”

Usnavi then chuckled lightly and Vanessa smirked, “What?”

“Nothing,” Usnavi waved his hand, “Just, Sonny can get pretty deep when he wants to,” He smiled. “You know what he said to me coming home? He said that he hoped his parents were proud of how far he’d come, despite being a cripple, and he hoped they were proud of us for taking him in, even though we were already struggling.”

Usnavi’s smile became sad as he spied Sonny and Little Claudia in the kitchen, watching the steaming food and talking happily. “I haven’t told him yet, but, I don’t regret making him a part of this family at all.”

Vanessa wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder, “He’s getting stronger every day,” She said. “I wouldn’t give anyone in this family up for the world.”

“Make him a part of the family?” Kevin muttered.

“Sonny isn’t their child,” Abuela answered. “He is Usnavi’s cousin.”

“Then where are that boy’s parents?” Kevin asked.

“Sonny’s parents both died long ago,” Abuela said. “His father died in the workhouse before he was born, and his mother passed away from sickness when he was small. Ever since then, Usnavi and Vanessa have taken care of Sonny like he was their own.”

Kevin was stunned; taking in another child, a crippled child, no less, and with how little they had? Kevin barely paid Usnavi enough to support one child, let alone two, especially one that was sickly. “How old is Sonny?” Kevin asked.

“He will be fifteen by the end of the year,” Abuela answered.

“Fifteen?!” Kevin exclaimed. The boy looked so small and frail, he barely looked the proper age! “A boy that age should be working…” Kevin trailed off as the answer became clear.

“Sonny would love to work and help his family,” Abuela said. “But who would hire a crippled boy?” The answer was very obvious. Sonny could barely walk and he couldn’t even use both his hands due to his crutch and poor balance. And with his sickly, frail body, he probably wouldn’t last long in any working conditions.

The small family eventually settled down at the table, where the steaming goose was placed on the table, along with one small bun for each of them and a small bowl of string beans. They all said their prayers and Sonny ended it, happily proclaiming, “God bless us, everyone!” And the family began helping themselves to the food.

“Such a small meal,” Kevin muttered as their plates were barely filled after dividing up enough for everyone.

“It’s all they can afford,” Abuela said. “But they’re grateful for every bite.” The meal was short, not just due to the small size, but because everyone was too busy eating to speak. They ate heartily, savoring every small ounce of goose and small servings of vegetables. The pudding was just as small, but the family still cheered as it was brought out.

Before they served the pudding, Usnavi stood up. “Before we start, I’d like to make a toast,” He announced, holding up his cup. Claudia and Vanessa stood with him, holding their cups, except for Sonny, as his crutch was leaning on the wall away from him. Sonny glanced around helplessly, his face falling with shame. Usnavi smiled sadly and took his hand, as a way of somehow including him. Sonny smiled back in thanks and Usnavi raised his glass.

“To Mr. Rosario, the founder of the feast.” Kevin blinked in surprise; he couldn’t help but feel honored by the gesture. Vanessa however, seemed iffy about raising her glass.

“Founder of the feast, indeed,” Vanessa scoffed, putting her glass down. “I almost wish he was here; I’d give him a real piece of my mind for his trouble.”

Usnavi’s smile faded, “Vanessa, it’s Christmas.”

“Only on Christmas would anyone drink to a stingy, stuck-up man like him,” Vanessa responded. “You know this better than anyone Usnavi, with how terribly he treats you, despite everything you do for him!”

“Vanessa, please,” Usnavi pleaded. “The children; Christmas Day.” There was a pregnant pause, as all the warmth and happiness in the room seemed to have been sapped away the moment that name was uttered.

Vanessa finally sighed and took her cup back up, “Alright, I’ll do it for you, and for Christmas,” She said. “But not for him.” She raised her glass, “To Mr. Rosario; he’ll be very happy and joyous this year, I have no doubt.” Kevin almost shuddered from the coldness in her voice.

“To Mr. Rosario,” Claudia said gloomily.

“Mr. Rosario,” Sonny followed plainly.

“Cheers,” Usnavi finished and they all drank. They then sat back down and began eating their pudding, the one moment of tenseness lost and forgotten like a snowflake in the wind. As the hour grew late, and festivities slowly came to an end, Kevin couldn’t help but notice how close Usnavi and Sonny seemed to stay. Usnavi almost always stayed glued to the boy’s side, a hand on his back or grasping his smaller hand. Usnavi almost never seemed to take his eyes off him, as if he was afraid that Sonny would be snatched away at a moment’s notice.

“Abuela,” Kevin swallowed as his question started to weigh down on his chest. “What will happen to Sonny?”

Abuela’s face became drawn with sadness, “I see an empty chair at the table; I see a crutch without an owner, well preserved,” She said.

“No…” Kevin breathed. “Tell me he’ll be spared, please!”

Abuela shook her head. “If these shadows remain unchanged...then the boy will die.” She turned away from him. “But if he does, then we’d have less of a population to worry about, correct?” Kevin felt his throat close up and he looked at the ground in shame.

“You should really watch what terrible things you say,” Abuela said. “You have no right to speak of the lives of those beneath until you yourself have witnessed what they go through.”

Kevin seemed to shrink in on himself as guilt began to eat at him, only peeking back up at the house as the family seemed to be getting ready to turn in for the night. After cleaning everything up, Kevin watched from the window as Usnavi spoke to Sonny. He couldn’t hear what he said, but it was most likely something uplifting, as Sonny seemed to light up with happiness. Usnavi planted a kiss on his forehead and then scooped Sonny into his arms so he could climb the stairs. While it was obviously a necessary action to get Sonny up the stairs, it was also clearly in good fun, as Sonny laughed and playfully swatted his cousin, who squeezed his shoulder with a smile before hiking up the stairs.

“Come,” Abuela said, holding out her hand. “Our time is nearly done.”

Kevin wordlessly took her hand, keeping his eyes on the upper window, where Sonny was, as the landscape faded away. They reappeared in a dark place, so dark that Kevin couldn’t recognize it at first. He then realized that he was no longer holding Abuela’s hand and the loud bongs of clock bells rang through the area. “Abuela?” Kevin called. “Spirit?”

“Our time is done, Kevin,” Abuela’s voice echoed around him. “The present must fade and move to the future.”

Before Kevin could say anymore, a cold chill swept through the area as the bells rang a twelfth time, and Kevin finally recognized where he was. He was in a cemetery, the local one near where he lived. The sky was grey, and fog lingered as far as the eye could see. A shadow loomed over Kevin, prompting him to turn around, to see a tall hooded figure. Kevin took a step back, looking into the black void where the figure’s face was meant to be.

“Are...you the Ghost of Christmas Future?” Kevin asked fearfully. The figure nodded silently. Kevin took a deep breath, “Alright...you’re the last of the three spirits, so, let’s get this over with,” He said. “I’ll go wherever you lead me.”

The figure reached out and held Kevin’s shoulder and the world around them began to move on its own. The cemetery slowly moved out of sight and Kevin soon found himself in the strangely empty streets of New York. A few moments later, a few gentlemen walked through the streets, and Kevin picked up their conversation.

“He’s definitely dead, that’s for sure,” One said.

“When did he die?”

“Last night,” The first one replied. “They say he worked himself to death.”

“Well, I’m not surprised,” The third replied. “I thought he’d never die.”

“Yeah, took him long enough,” The second laughed. “Is there even gonna be a funeral?”

“Not that I know of, and if there is it’s gonna be cheap as hell,” The first said. “Do you know any friends or family who would want to come?”

“Well, I’ll go,” The third said. “But only if lunch is provided.”

The men shared another laugh and Kevin shivered; he never heard anyone talk about someone’s death so callously. He looked back at the spirit, “Was there a reason why I had to hear that?” The spirit slowly nodded, and took Kevin’s shoulder yet again.

The world moved just a little bit, and Kevin found himself in the lower part of the city, where a peddler and a man were conversing around a trash fire. “What have you got for me?” The man asked the peddler.

“I’ve got curtains,” The peddler said. “Very fine curtains from his bedroom, and I even have his quilts.”

The man took the quilt and looked it over, and Kevin froze as he vaguely recognized the pattern on them. “They’re still warm...are these the quilts he died in?”

“You bet!” The peddler said gleefully. “It was probably the only warmth he ever had!”

They both laughed, “Just for that, I’ll give you extra! This is fine material!”

Kevin felt anger rise within him; there were people who profited off another’s death? This dead man was hated so that his passing warranted such behavior? Kevin stopped his train of thought as he gazed at the familiar patterns on the quilts.

“Spirit...I hate to ask this, but…” Kevin swallowed. “Who is the dead man they’re talking about?”

The spirit took his shoulder once again. The world moved, but at a very fast pace. Kevin blinked and found himself in a room. The room was empty except for a large bed, and resting on the bed was a covered body. The spirit slowly pointed to the body, and Kevin slowly approached it. He slowly reached to pull back the sheets but stopped himself, his heart tightening with fear.

“I get it,” He bit out. “I understand what you’re trying to say, but I can’t take this sadness anymore!” He faced the spirit. “Please, can’t you show me something pleasant?” Kevin asked. “Even if it’s connected with death, show me something warm or loving!”

The figure took Kevin’s shoulder and the world moved again. A few seconds later, Kevin found himself in front of a small familiar house. “The De la Vegas…?” It couldn’t be...it was so dark and lonely. Kevin stepped forward and peeked in the window. Vanessa was standing by the fire, slowly moving the wood about to try and stoke the dull flames.

“Your father’s late,” Vanessa said softly. “He should’ve been home a while ago.”

“He’s been walking a lot slower now,” Claudia said softly, not taking her eyes off the window.

A smile cracked Vanessa’s face for a moment, “Yeah; he always seemed to walk faster with Sonny on his back,” Her voice shook slightly. “He was so light...you could’ve probably lifted him.” She absently wiped her eyes. “...Your Papi loved him so much...”

“No…” Kevin whispered. “Not Sonny...it can’t be…!”

“Here he comes,” Claudia said, getting up from her spot. “I see him.” Vanessa wiped her hands on her apron and wandered over to the door as Usnavi entered the house. His head was low and his posture was slumped, as if he just walked the entire length of New York in a day.

“Hello my dears,” Usnavi greeted, kissing Vanessa’s cheek and Claudia’s head.

“We were getting worried about you,” Vanessa commented.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Usnavi said, taking her hands. “I just...I couldn’t keep away.”

“So you went today,” Vanessa said in understanding.

Usnavi nodded, a strained smile on his face, “It’s a beautiful place; even in winter it’s lush and green,” He said. “I’m late because Benny and Nina were there too.”

“They were?”

“Yes,” Usnavi wandered away from his wife as his eyes began to glass over. “They...They told me that they’re going to plant a tree right next to him; a small little thing.” He swallowed. “They said it would grow into a beautiful pine tree, and it will live forever, just like...like…”

Usnavi took a shaky breath, barely able to keep his composure. “We should all go together on Sunday; it would make him really happy,” He said, his voice cracking. “I promised him that I would come visit him every...every Sunday…”

“Usnavi…” Vanessa stepped forward and the couple embraced tightly, Usnavi’s hands curling on her back with every shaky breath he took. After a few moments, they parted, but remained close, Vanessa gently holding Usnavi’s face. Her heart stung with how dull and empty her husband seemed.

“Papi?” Claudia came up to them. “Are you okay?”

Usnavi put a brave smile on his face, “I’m fine, mijita,” He said in a strained voice, bending and petting her hair gently. “Just a bit tired, that’s all.” Usnavi sniffed and looked at Vanessa, “I’m going upstairs for a bit,” He said. “Just to...clean up a bit.”

Vanessa nodded with a tearful smile and Usnavi slowly headed upstairs. Claudia wanted to follow, but Vanessa stopped her. Kevin followed Usnavi up the stairs, but Usnavi froze at the very top, now out of sight of his family. After a pause of unbearable silence, Usnavi slowly made his way down the small hallway into one of the bedrooms. Kevin stayed outside the door as Usnavi knelt next to the bed where a small body lay, quiet and still. He couldn’t bare to bring himself to look at the cold lifeless face within.

Kevin’s vision blurred with tears as he watched Usnavi all but collapse on himself, burying his face as sobs ripped themselves from his body. Usnavi’s hand reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a hat; Kevin recognized it as Sonny’s winter cap.

Usnavi’s sobs began anew as he cried into the hat, squeezing it tightly, “My boy…” He sobbed. “My little boy…” Usnavi reached out and brushed the sheets that covered his beloved cousin’s body. In all his years, Kevin had never seen a man more broken.

After what felt like hours, Usnavi’s sobs began to die down. Kevin saw Usnavi get up and lean towards Sonny’s head and whisper something before placing his hat under his folded hands. Usnavi wiped his eyes and slowly made his way back downstairs, where his family was waiting. Vanessa and Claudia were sitting at the table in silence, and looked up when Usnavi traveled down the stairs. He sat heavily in a chair near the fire and Vanessa and Claudia slowly approached him.

“Papi?” Claudia’s eyes were glassy as she placed a hand on his leg. “Papi, please don’t be sad,” She said softly.

Usnavi sniffed and wiped his tears away, smiling weakly at her, “I’m sorry, mija,” he said softly, lifting his daughter onto his lap. “How can I be sad when I have you and your mother?”

Vanessa took a seat next to him, putting her arm around her husband. “Sonny wouldn’t want us to be sad,” She agreed. “And we’ll never forget him for as long as we live, won’t we?”

Claudia nodded, her tears dripping out of her eyes. “I’ll never forget Sonny, never ever!” She cried.

Usnavi nodded, new tears falling. “Now I know how truly lucky I am,” He said, hugging his family close. “Sonny always put others before himself, so I know that’d he’d be glad that we still have each other, even though he’s gone.”

Vanessa smiled and kissed him gently before Usnavi pulled his wife and daughter close in a hug, soft sobs coming from all of them. Kevin clenched his fists as his gaze rested on the wooden crutch that had been carefully propped up in the corner of the room.

As he watched the mourning family, Kevin barely noticed the world move again, and he was back in the cemetery. “Why are we back here?” He asked. The spirit slowly pointed to a single gravestone. The snow had covered it, hiding the name from view. The spirit continued to silently point, but Kevin had to know something.

“Please spirit, tell me!” He cried. “Is this future set in stone, or is there a way to change it?” He fell to his knees as the cold air began to whip around him. “Because if it can’t, then why show me all of this?!”

The spirit’s finger grew closer to the gravestone and Kevin understood. He slowly reached up and wiped the snow away, revealing the name.

KEVIN ROSARIO.

Kevin cried out in anguish as the ground before the stone fell away. He was that man who lay on the bed, the one who’s passing everyone celebrated rather than mourned. The wind blew harder as tears fell from Kevin’s eyes, “No, spirit, please!” He cried. “I’m not the man I was! I promise I will keep Christmas close to my heart!” He clasped his hands together, “As long as I can prevent this future, I will help others to the best of my ability! I’ll keep the spirit of Christmas for the remainder of my life, I promise you!”

The wind picked up, as if trying to push Kevin towards the hole. “Please, I’ll change! I’ll change!” The wind grew louder and Kevin’s vision began to spin. “Spare me! Please, spare me!”

The wind stopped and silence answered him. Kevin slowly opened his eyes and lowered his hands. He was back in his own room. He was in his own bed with his same old quilts. His curtains were still hanging around him. He...was alive?

Kevin leapt out of bed, looking himself over, “I’m...I’m still here…I’m still here!” He exclaimed. He noticed the bright sunlight and ran to his window, throwing it open. The morning sun was shining over the city covered in a blanket of white snow. Kevin looked down and spied two children walking down the street in front of his house, a boy with black hair and a girl with long orange hair.

“Oye! You two!” Kevin called.

The two children stopped and looked up. “Yes, sir?” The boy responded.

“What day is it?” Kevin asked.

“Today?” The boy asked.

“Yes, what day is today?” Kevin repeated, his heart pounding.

“Why, it’s Christmas Day, sir!” The girl answered.

Kevin lit up, “Christmas Day…” He repeated softly. “I haven’t missed it! They did it all in one night!” His mind began to race and he looked back down at the two children, “You two!”

“Yes, sir?” They both said, looking up at him.

“Do you know the Poulterer's a street down from here, on the corner?” Kevin asked.

“I should hope we did!” The boy answered with a smirk.

Kevin smiled, “Have they sold the prize turkey yet?”

The girl tilted her head, “The one as big as me?” She asked.

Kevin laughed in spite of himself, “Yes, that one!”

“It’s hanging there now!” The girl said.

“Yeah, no one’s planning on buying it either!” The boy added.

“Wonderful!” Kevin exclaimed. “Go and buy it then!”

The children blinked, “What?”

“Go and buy it, and bring it back here!” Kevin repeated. “Do it and I’ll give you both a dollar; bring it back in less than five minutes and I’ll give you both a ten!”

The children lit up, “Yes, sir!” The boy said.

“We’ll bring it super fast!” The girl added and they both scampered off.

Kevin nodded and came away from the window, many plans forming in his head. He almost didn’t know where to start or what to do with himself. He hadn’t felt this happy since he was a child! Kevin quickly got dressed and headed downstairs just as there was a knock at the door. That was probably the turkey. Kevin opened the door revealing the two children, the poulter, and of course, the turkey. Looking at it up close, it was twice the size of Little Claudia.

“Very good you two,” Kevin praised the children, giving them each a ten.

“Thank you, sir!” The boy exclaimed.

“C’mon Chip, let’s show Papi!” The girl exclaimed.

“Wait up, Meeko!” The boy cried and quickly followed. Kevin laughed as they ran off and turned to the poulter.

“Should I bring it inside?” The poulter asked.

“Oh no, this isn’t for me, I’m ordering it for another family,” Kevin said, walking next to the poulter towards his cart. He paid for the turkey and wrote down the name and address on a slip on the turkey’s tag. “This turkey is to be delivered to this family in time for Christmas dinner.”

“Yes sir,” The poulter said.

Kevin thanked and tipped the poulter, before watching the cart drive off down the street. Kevin took a deep breath, taking in the chilly morning air, “What a lovely day,” He mused. Kevin walked through the streets of New York looking happier than anyone had ever seen. Those who knew him were astounded when the man wished them a Merry Christmas with a smile on his face. Even the carolers could sing their songs when he passed without lowering the voices to a murmur.

Kevin wandered towards the church where he spied Daniela and Carla near the door. Kevin took a deep breath and approached them, and they (rightfully) looked at him with disdain. “Can we help you, sir?” Daniela asked tightly.

“Yes, you can, actually,” Kevin said, “I believe I owe you ladies an apology for my behavior yesterday. And, if it’s not too late, might I still make a donation?”

Daniela didn’t look convinced, but Carla stepped forward, “How much?” She asked warily. Kevin leaned forward and whispered the amount in her ear, and her eyes grew bigger than the sun. “No me diga!” She gasped, before turning and whispering it to Daniela.

“Mr. Rosario!” Daniela gasped. “Are you serious?”

Kevin chuckled, “Yes, and not a penny less; and there will be a great many back payments to follow.”

“Oh gracias, muchas gracias!” Carla exclaimed with joy.

“I...I don’t know what to say,” Daniela said, a smile on her face.

“You don’t need to say anything,” Kevin said. “I’ll expect you two at my office later to discuss those other payments.”

“We’ll be there!” Carla exclaimed. Kevin beamed and wished them a Merry Christmas before he went on his way, leaving the two ecstatic women to decide which portions of Kevin’s donations would go to which group in need.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, the poulter’s cart arrived at the address given to him. He retrieved the large turkey from the back and carried it up to the front door, pounding on the wood. A few moments later, Usnavi answered it. “May I help you?” He asked.

“Usnavi De la Vega?” The poulter asked.

“Yes,” Usnavi nodded.

“Delivery for you, sir,” The poulter said.

Usnavi blinked, “Wha-”

The poulter just about heaved the giant turkey into Usnavi’s arms, making the man nearly stumble from shock. “One prize turkey for you, ready to cook whenever you wish.”

“T-There must be some mistake,” Usnavi said in confusion. “I didn’t order this.”

“Of course you didn’t; it was bought and paid for by a gentleman,” The poulter said. “Said it was to be delivered to Usnavi De la Vega and family in time for Christmas dinner.”

Usnavi stared at the turkey while the poulter got back on his cart. “Wait!” Usnavi called. “Who is the gentleman that paid for this?”

“Sorry, sir; he wishes to remain anonymous,” The poulter said; with that said, he snapped the reins and the cart headed down the street. Usnavi could only stare at the large turkey in his arms until he heard his wife call him. “Who was at the door?”

"The poulter,” Usnavi managed. He finally turned and entered the house with the turkey.

Vanessa just about froze in shock, “Usnavi!” She gasped. “When did you get this?”

Usnavi shook his head, “I didn’t; someone bought it for us,” He said softly, his mind still reeling.

Sonny and Claudia peeked out from the kitchen and their eyes widened. “Whoa! It’s so big!” Claudia exclaimed, running up to her father as he placed it on the table.

“Who sent it?” Vanessa asked.

“The poulter said it was from an anonymous gentleman,” Usnavi said.

Sonny hobbled over, his eyes wide as he scanned the giant bird, “So this is really for us?” He asked in shock.

“Who would have sent it?” Vanessa wondered. “Benny and Nina?”

Usnavi shook his head, “They told me that even they couldn’t afford it,” He said.

“Could it be a mistake?” Vanessa asked.

“That’s what I thought, but the poulter said it was for us,” Usnavi said, examining the tag. “Our name address is here too…”

“Are we gonna eat it?” Claudia asked. Usnavi shrugged and shook his head, still at a loss.

“Of course we are,” Vanessa stepped in. “Someone went through the trouble to give us this turkey, so it would be rude to not eat it.”

“I second that,” Sonny chimed in while Claudia jumped up and down happily.

“We’ll have the best Christmas feast ever!” She exclaimed.

“Well, how can I say no to that?” Usnavi said with a smile.

* * *

 

As the afternoon rolled overhead, Kevin’s carriage pulled up at a decent sized house near Wall Street. Kevin paid the driver and looked up at the house, taking a deep breath. As he reached the front door, he could hear the tiny voices of Benny and Nina’s children inside; his grandchildren.

Kevin raised his hand and knocked on the door, where a maid answered. She invited him in and slowly led him towards the living area, where he heard Benny and Nina playing with their children through the closed door.

The maid opened the door, “Sir, ma’am, you have a visitor. Kevin stepped forward and Benny and Nina looked up, their faces slowly drawn with shock.

“M-Mr. Rosario,” Benny said, slowly getting up while Nina covered her mouth.

“I’m...sorry if I’m intruding,” Kevin said.

Nina quickly ushered the children from the room, and faced him. “Dad,” She said softly.

“Nina,” Kevin returned with a nod. “You look well.”

“So do you,” Nina said, seemingly not knowing what to say.

“What brings you here, sir?” Benny asked.

Kevin opened his mouth, but then closed it with a chuckle; where could he even start? “Well, after your visit, Benny, I learned many things last night,” He stood up straight. “I realized I was wrong to judge both of you, simply because you married one another; I suppose I was just reminded to much of when I first fell in love, and didn’t want you to make the same mistake.” Nina nodded, her eyes shining with understanding. Kevin sighed sadly, “If it’s possible, I’d like to ask both of you for forgiveness, and perhaps, if it’s not too late, allow me to dine with you this evening?”

Benny and Nina exchanged a glance and looked at him happily. “We’d love to have you,” Benny said.

Nina stepped forward and hugged him tightly, “It’s so good to see you, Dad,”

Kevin returned the hug, closing his eyes in contentment, “It’s good to see you too, mija,” He whispered. The hug lasted for a while, and Kevin eventually opened his eyes to see a bunch of tiny faces peeking through the door. Kevin chuckled and pulled away from his daughter, “I think you have a few spies in your midst,” He said, gesturing.

Benny chuckled and shook his head, “C’mon in, you little trouble-makers,” He called without turning around.

The kids shyly entered and Nina faced them, taking Kevin’s hand and leading him over. “Kids, this is Mr. Rosario,” She introduced. “He’s my Dad, and he’s going to eat with us tonight.”

The kids all shyly waved, but kept staring at Kevin, until Alma stepped forward. “Are you our Abuelo?” She asked.

Kevin knelt down towards her, “Well, yes I am; would you like me to be your Abuelo?”

Alma lit up, “We have an Abuelo!” She cheered and the children all threw themselves at him with joy. Kevin laughed as they almost knocked him over, and Benny and Nina smiled brightly as they watched.

After a while, Kevin managed to get up and sit on the couch, allowing the children to gather around him and ask him the questions they had been longing to ask for a while. Benny and Nina joined in, Nina sitting close to her father, and soon the maid called to let them know that dinner was served.

That night as the whole Rosario family dined, at the same time, the De la Vegas were enjoying their own wonderful Christmas feast. Both families were merrier than they had ever been on that Christmas Day.

* * *

 

The next day, Kevin was more than ready. So ready that he arrived at work a full hour early like he had instructed Usnavi to do. However, when he arrived, there was no Usnavi to be found. Kevin unlocked the firm and ventured inside, lighting his small fire. Kevin settled down at his desk and pulled out his pocket watch, setting it on the table. The extra hour eventually passed to the time when Usnavi usually arrived...but he didn’t.

Ten minutes passed; no Usnavi. Fifteen minutes passed; no Usnavi.

When the twenty minute mark hit, Kevin spied his winter clad clerk rushing down the street towards the firm as fast as he could without slipping on the snowy streets. Kevin could barely keep from chuckling as Usnavi hurried into the building and tried to run over to his desk as if nothing happened. But Kevin wasn’t letting him get away that easily.

“De la Vega!” Kevin snapped.

Usnavi froze and slowly turned around to face him, “Y...Yes, sir?”

“What do you mean coming in at this time of day?” Kevin demanded in a low voice.

Usnavi’s face was drawn with fear, “I-I’m so sorry, sir, I-I know I’m late, but-”

“Indeed you are,” Kevin cut him off. “Step in here, Mr. De la Vega,” He said, motioning for him to come.

Usnavi meekly made his way over to the front of Kevin’s desk and began to desperately explain himself. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Rosario, it’s just that yesterday I was having such a good time and I guess I just got caught up and I didn’t realize how late it was and I just...I…”

Usnavi trailed off as Kevin’s glare seemed to pierce his very being. “I-It won’t happen again, sir, I swear.”

“I’ll tell you what, Mr. De la Vega,” Kevin said. “I’m not going to stand for this sort of thing any longer.” The color drained from Usnavi’s face, but he kept his mouth shut.

“And therefore…” Kevin slowly stood from his seat. “Therefore...I am about...to raise your salary!”

Usnavi looked like he was about to pass out when his brain finally registered what had been said. He was quiet for a good minute until he finally spoke. “R...Raise my...my sal...what?” He squeaked.

Kevin laughed, “Merry Christmas, Usnavi!” He exclaimed, Usnavi looking even more confused. He stepped out from behind his desk and clapped Usnavi’s shoulder, “I meant what I said; I’m raising your salary, and I’ll do whatever I can to help your struggling family.”

Usnavi blinked, “Y-You-”

“Especially that young cousin of yours,” Kevin went on. “I won’t rest until that boy is walking properly and running around with other boys his age; that I can promise you.”

Usnavi shook his head, still struggling to keep up with what was going on. “H-how do you know about my-”

“Let’s just say, I learned many things last night and had a revelation,” Kevin said. “But we can discuss all this later; right now, I need you to go out and buy some more coal.” He pushed a small bag of coins into Usnavi’s hands. “These old fireplaces will need to last as long as possible; we don’t want to freeze to death, do we?” Usnavi said nothing and stood as still as a pole.

“What’s the matter?” Kevin asked, a smile still on his face.

Usnavi blinked and closed his slack jaw, “N-Nothing, sir, I-I just...you…” His face slowly became drawn with joy, “You’ll really...do all that for me?”

Kevin smiled, “Yes, Usnavi; I assure you, I am not the man I once was,” He said. “Your family is in good hands; I will take care of them as I do my own family, I promise you.”

Usnavi still looked completely baffled but his smile remained, “T...Thank you, sir,” He said softly, but gratefully. “Thank you.”

Kevin chuckled and clapped him on the back. “Now, hurry back with that coal!” He said, ushering Usnavi out the door. “We have work to do; and you won’t dot another ‘i’ until this place is warm!”

“Right away, sir!” Usnavi nodded and went on his way, a smile still on his face. Meanwhile, Kevin gleefully went back to his work, a new vigor stirring within him.

* * *

 

_(One year later)_

“Is everyone ready?” Nina called, standing by the front door.

“Almost!” Benny responded with a strained voice. He was currently struggling to get Robin to wear his tie properly.

“Well hurry, we’re to pick up the De la Vega’s at seven!”

“Almost there!” Benny called, clearly meaning he wasn’t.

Nina sighed, “Daniel, go help your father and brother get ready,” Daniel nodded and headed upstairs, and Nina made sure her girls were ready. Benny hadn’t let her down being late before, so she was certain he wouldn’t start now.

* * *

 

“Quit fussing,” Vanessa chided as she tied Usnavi’s tie.

“How can Sonny do it so easily?” He grumbled. “And where is he?”

“Upstairs, doing his own thing,” Vanessa answered, as he finally tied off the tie. “Or he’s having a small meltdown; he’s really excited about this.”

Usnavi’s face grew worried and he started to move towards the stairs, but Vanessa stopped him, “He’s fine, relax,” She soothed.

Usnavi nodded and took a deep breath, “Is Claudia ready?”

“Ready!” The young girl chirped, bouncing happily in her brand new dress and ribbons.“Do I look pretty?”

Usnavi smiled and knelt down, “You’ll be the prettiest girl there,” He said, quickly kissing her cheek.

“As your mother, I’ll relent the title to you, just this once,” Vanessa teased.

“That doesn’t make you any less beautiful,” Usnavi said, a light pink brushing his cheeks.

“Eww!” Claudia giggled as Vanessa lovingly caressed her husband’s cheek and the girl ran to her window stool. “They’re here!” She announced, seeing the horse and carriage parked outside.

“Sonny, it’s time to go!” Usnavi called.

“Coming!” A few seconds later, Sonny hurried down the stairs, his new shoes clomping as he moved. Usnavi couldn’t help but smile widely as his cousin moved with such ease to grab his winter gear. He couldn’t remember how long he had been praying this day would come, where his baby cousin could easily travel up and down the stairs without any danger of falling while his crutch was now tucked away under his bed, its help no longer needed.

“Are we all ready?” Usnavi asked.

“Yeah!” Little Claudia cheered.

“What she said,” Sonny added.

“Alright, let’s go,” Usnavi said and they headed out the door.

* * *

 

The Rosario estate was full of more warmth and love then it had ever been. Lights were shining, the fires were blazing, and Christmas goodies and decorations covered almost every corner of the house. Kevin smiled to himself as he was reminded of a certain spirit (in fact, he swore he heard familiar singing in the air for a moment).

Kevin looked around at all his guests, particularly his own family. Little Claudia was running about with Alma and Robin, and Sonny was chatting with Olga and Nina, standing taller than ever. All those medical treatments had paid off greatly. Usnavi and Benny were talking, while Vanessa talked with Nina, the two couples looking happier than ever.

The rest of the faces around him consisted of business partners that he had grown close to this past year, but...there was still one face missing. Kevin glanced at his pocket watch; it wasn’t too late to consider her a no-show. Nina had pulled a lot of strings to convince her to come; Kevin hoped it wasn’t in vain.

Just as he thought those words, a maid alerted him that someone had arrived. Kevin’s heart pounded and he headed to the foyer, where a woman with now silver hair stood, bundled in a fur coat. She handed her hat and coat to a servant before turning to face him. Kevin almost felt himself turn red; she was still beautiful, even after all these years.

“Camila,” He greeted.

“Kevin,” She returned, her expression unreadable.

Kevin awkwardly cleared his throat, “It’s...good to see you again,” He said. “You look well.”

“So do you,” Camila said. “I didn’t expect a Christmas party from you.”

“Many things have changed,” Kevin said. “And I’m one of them.”

Camila snorted lightly, “We’ll see about that,” She said. Kevin gestured towards the hall leading towards the main room, and walked slowly by her side.

“Nina will be glad to see you, as will her children,” Kevin commented.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Camila agreed, not looking at him.

“How have you been?” Kevin asked, trying to fill the air.

“I’ve been well,” Camila answered plainly. “Though I haven’t been to a party in a while.” Kevin decided to take that as an answer that she hadn’t met anyone new. She didn’t have a ring after all. They reached the main hall but they lingered near the door.

“I’m surprised,” Camila said, finally facing Kevin. “You haven’t mentioned your work once since I’ve walked in here.”

Kevin steeled himself; this was it. “Like I said, I’ve changed. I’ve learned that there are things more important than work and a legacy; I never should have let you or Nina suffer under that. You both deserved so much better than what I gave you.”

Kevin took her hand. “I’m not asking for you to forgive me, or even to reconsider our divorce,” Kevin said. “All I ask is that you give me a second chance, and chance for us to start over, as friends.” Camila was quiet, but her eyes held an air of being impressed. There was a good pause, and Kevin almost felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“You’re right; I don’t know if I can forgive you yet,” Camila eventually said. “But if Nina has, then I supposed that even you are worth a try.”

Kevin smiled and held out his arm. Camila took it and they walked towards the party.

As the night wore on, Camila found that she was right. Kevin truly was worth a second chance. Kevin was better than his word. He did all he said he would, and even more. It was said of him that Kevin new how to keep Christmas well, his whole life long.

And so, as Sonny observed: God bless us, everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! LOVE YOU ALL!!


End file.
